dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazonia
| Universe = Real World; Earth-Two; New Earth | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = Turkey | City = | State = | Province = | Locale = | Dimensions = | Population = Thousands | First = All-Star Comics Vol 1 8 | HistoryText = The ancient city of Amazonia , also called Themyscira , was the original home of the Amazons. The magnificent city was located at the mouth of the river Thermodon on the Black Sea, in modern day Turkey, and was built by the Amazons themselves, or, according to the New Earth version, by the goddess Hestia as her gift to the race of warrior women newly created by the Goddesses of Olympus. The famous hero Achilles gathered a huge army of Greek warriors to fight Amazons in Amazonia because Amazons were allies of the Trojans against the Greeks in the Trojan War. To further complicate, the Amazons were away hunting husbands (a yearly custom). Until they return, it would not be possible to defend the city walls. Wonder Woman met Amazon queen and her mother Hippolyte when she was not born yet. She was back in ancient times long before the Amazons went to Paradise Island. Diana proposed that Hippolyte send the Amazons back while she would delay Achilles until the queen was ready. In the meantime, Diana rode alone to the Greeks, daring Achilles to fight her. Odysseus, friend of Achilles, suspected Diana and ordered her to be tied up and carried to Achilles. Achilles mocked the princess's boldness, but she broke free from her bonds, surprised him, who considered her stronger than Hercules. Diana challenged him to a duel of swords before the walls of Amazonia, which Achilles accepted, but was defeated in combat. This left Achilles' men furious and they attacked Wonder Woman, but the Amazons, summoned by Queen's messengers, hurried home with their reluctant husbands, joining the battle. The women defeated the Greek warriors, and they, along with Achilles, fled Amazonia. Some time later, by inspiration of the god Ares, disgusted with the existence of the Amazons, the demigod Heracles of Thebes (also called Hercules) and his friend Theseus gathered an army and invaded the hitherto impenetrable Themyscira, leading to the defeat and slavery of the Amazons. With the aid of the Goddesses, Queen Hippolyta was able to break free, and, together with her sisters, subdued the men of Heracles, putting an end to their suffering. Whether by the compassion of Aphrodite or by punishment of the Goddesses, the Amazons left Amazonia and found a new home on an island hidden from the rest of the world, a Paradise Island for women only, where they would live in peace and protection, where they built a new city, which was named Themyscira after their original home. | PointsOfInterest = | Residents = * Earth-Two's Amazons * New Earth's Amazons of Themyscira | Notes = * The hidden island of Amazons of Earth-34 was called Amazonia and Kera Island. * Apparently in Amazonia was always an island, later isolated from the world by the goddess Aphrodite after the Amazons were freed from the men of Hercules, now being called Paradise Island as well. * In the original kingdom of the Amazons was called Amazonium. | Trivia = | Links = }}